


At A Moment's Notice

by Annallisa (adeclanfan)



Category: Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/Annallisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set during Solo Command and contains spoilers for several scenes in the book. </p><p>It takes place right after the scene where Myn finds out Lara is really Gara, a spy,  and tries to shoot her down. Tycho Celchu, XO of Rogue Squadron, stops him and Lara gets away. Wedge has just finished talking to Myn and Face, and he’s retiring to his quarters to drink himself into oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At A Moment's Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted about 10 years ago on various sites. 
> 
> warning for anal sex and slash

Wedge couldn’t seem to reach the door to his quarters. Something was blocking the way, and the buzzing in his head was getting worse by the second. There was a sense of urgency as he reached out to push the offending body out of his way. “Move. Now. Order.” 

Tycho smirked, “Don’t worry, old friend. I’ve got you.” He pulled a bottle out of his jacket and held it up in front of Wedge’s face. 

“ ’Ren’s Reserve. Where the Sith’d you get that?” His pained frown eased a little. “Been without for almost a month…” 

“I know," Tycho confessed. "Wes sent out an urgent plea about a week ago. Said he was afraid you’d take to drinking the cheap stuff in the Officer’s Lounge and eat away the lining of your gut.” 

Tycho keyed the code in and Wedge’s door slid open. He followed Wedge in and lounged casually against the doorframe. “You have no idea the depths your XO was willing to sink to for this stuff. I'm going to enjoy making him sweat. For now, he just knows he owes me big time.” He smiled wickedly and it reached all the way to his pale blue eyes. 

“It wasn’t any trouble, really," he continued when Wedge only grunted. "I had Corran call Mirax. She also sent a Ryshcate, but it’s in my office safe. I don’t think tonight is for celebrating.”

“No,” Wedge lifted his eyes and met Tycho’s ice blue gaze. “Thanks… for the cake and for…” He wince at the memory of Tycho’s threat to blow Myn Donos out of space. 

Wedge was capable of killing Donos, but it would cost him to do it. The man was a pain in the ass, but he was a fellow Corellian, and there was a kinship there. 

Tycho would do what needed to be done without hesitation or regrets. It was a tremendous relief when the Rogue had stepped in after the mission went to hell. His closest friend was much colder than he could manage on his best day. Sometimes it was nice to know the ice was there for him if he needed it. “Thanks.”

“You said that already. What you haven’t said yet is, ‘Come in and have a drink with me.’ My feelings might be hurt...”

“What feelings?” The words slipped from Wedge’s mouth before he could sensor them and the other man’s eyes narrowed.

Tycho pushed off from the doorframe, moving into the darkened room and setting the bottle on Wedge’s table. Without Tycho’s body keeping it propped open, the door slid closed and the room was pitched into darkness. 

He faced Wedge, or at least the last place Wedge had been before the light went out, “Don’t believe everything you hear, my friend.” In two steps, he was toe to toe with the other Rogue. “I may not show emotions as freely as a Corellian,” he said in whisper, “but I do have them.”

Wedge felt the warmth of Tycho’s breath on his face. He started to take a step back, bring his arms up to distance himself, but Tycho pushed him and toppled them both backward onto Wedge’s bed. “What the…” It was all he managed to say before Tycho’s mouth closed over his.

Warm, strong hands fumbled at the fastenings of his flight suit, spreading the edges of the material apart and snaking inside to caress Wedge's chest as they continued to kiss in the darkness. 

He should be putting a stop to this, but the man was so damned fantastic with his lips; Wedge didn't want it to end. He tasted whiskey and male, a heady combination. Sithspit could his XO kiss. 

Tycho chuckled and Wedge realized he must have voiced his last thought aloud. “Wha...” 

A hand pressed over his mouth. “Shut up. Or I’ll gag you,” Tycho hissed, adding a belated, “sir.” He removed the hand covering Wedge’s mouth and tapped the man’s lower lip. “That would be a damned shame, because I bet I can bring us both off just with the kisses. You have a luscious mouth.” 

Even in the nonexistent lighting, he could see that Wedge’s brow was furrowed in concern, again. “Okay, okay… You can speak, but you have a max of three words for the next hour, unless it happens to be ‘fuck me’ or ‘harder, faster, more’. Begging is also acceptable. In fact, I’m pretty much counting on it.” 

The smirk in his voice made Wedge’s throat go dry. He managed to croak a pathetic sounding, “Why?”

This time there was a full on laugh as Tycho sat up and started to strip. The first to go was the boots and socks, then the flight suit. He called for lights on low level and turned to give Wedge a long, steady glare. “One, I’ve missed you. It’s not the same without you around full time. Pathetic, but true. Two, you have a squadron of young pilots to look out for. If you show up in the mess tomorrow morning looking bleary eyed and cranky from a hangover, it will undermine squad morale, which is already in the crapper. I can fix you and burn off all this excess adrenaline at the same time.” 

Tycho climbed onto the bed and stripped Wedge from boots to boxers with a quickness and efficiency that reminded Wedge of the rumor Tycho had seduced an entire Y-Wing squad in less than three days at the Hoth base before the Empire showed up and spoiled his lucky streak. 

Wedge's cock jumped. 

“Now, that’s more like it." Tycho crawled over him on the narrow bed. "What are you thinking, Wedge? You have an odd look on your face.”

“Old rumor. Hoth. You and a whole Y-wing squadron.” 

Tycho shrugged, smiling enigmatically, “what can I say? I like to have sex when I’m stressed. Better to wake up sore than hungover. Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you. I know you haven’t been laid properly since Palpatine was gleefully plotting our deaths.” 

At Wedge’s glare, Tycho smirked. “Consider that payback for the ‘What feelings?’ crack earlier.”

Wedge’s reply was to wrap an arm around Tycho and pull him down for some hot, open mouth kisses. Before he knew it, Tycho was pulling away to reach for the pile of discarded clothes and getting his lube out of a pocket. He held it up and asked softly, “You want this, my friend?”

“Yes. Fuck me.”

“You’re sure?” 

“Please...” It made Wedge smile for the first time to see the little shudder pass through Tycho as he begged. He repeated the plea a second time and Tycho was lubed up and pressing the tip of his cock at Wedge's opening a heartbeat later. 

The going was slow at first, so Wedge could relax and get accustomed to the invasion. But, it was hard not to just pound him into the mattress, Wedge knew it from the tension in the other man's body covering his. Anyone else and he wouldn’t have held back. Wedge was grateful. 

“Sithspit,” Tycho moaned between thrusts. Wedge’s little whimpers were driving him mad. “Why didn’t we do this ages ago?” He picked up the pace, “Force knows I had just about everyone in the base at least once…”

“Never knew you were such a slut...” Wedge panted, and was rewarded with a trio of stinging slaps to his bare ass. 

“Oh, that’s right, my uptight Corellian friend, you were busy banging Commander Skywalker. If farmboys are your thing, you should try Wes.” 

At the mention of Wes’s name, Wedge came so hard he saw stars. “Aaah… Damn it, Tycho, that wasn’t nice,” he growled. 

Tycho ran his fingers over the warm sticky mess on Wedge’s belly and then popped them into his mouth and sucked them clean. “I knew it. I could feel the tension in the air between you. Janson is hot. If you get him, you need to record it for me…” 

His XO groaned, "you're so tight. I'm not going to last. I think I'm going to jerk off for the next six months thinking about you and Janson going at it in this bed." A few more thrusts and he was spilling his ejaculate into Wedge's perfect ass. 

For a long time, they lay wrapped in each other’s arms, sweat cooling rapidly on their skin. 

“I love you, Tycho,” Wedge said it, and immediately hoped he hadn't just made a huge judgement error in confessing his feelings to the man he had known for what seemed like several lifetimes.

“Yeah, I know. You don’t fuck around with someone if you don’t. I admire that about you. I love you, too.” He kissed Wedge’s damp forehead. “It’s going to be alright, you know. The Wraiths will get through this, and so will you.” 

“I hope so. I've had more than my share of moments to cause doubts with this bunch. Can we have a drink now?”

“Sure. I think we've earned it,” Tycho smirked. 

Wedge had to ask, "Do you think we can do this again, sometime? Or will Winter put a bounty on my head?"

"She might ask to watch."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah."

 

The End.


End file.
